


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°132 : « Jyn »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [132]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, This end is sooooo sad T_T, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: C'était la fin. Les plans étaient récupérés, et avaient été transférés en lieu sûr. Le destin des derniers survivants du groupe nommé Rogue One n'était plus qu'un détail tragique au milieu d'une bataille plus grande qu'eux.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°132 : « Jyn »

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit crochet par Rogue One, définitivement le meilleur film de la récente vague de Star Wars :D

C’était la fin. Et ils avaient vaincu.

Tous les volontaires de la mission Rogue One l’avaient payé de leur vie, et Jyn et Cassian n’étaient que les derniers à regarder la mort dans les yeux. Car ils étaient ceux qui étaient allés le plus loin.

Ils avaient volé et transféré les plans.

Jamais ils ne seraient arrivés aussi loin dans leur mission sans le soutien de tous les autres, et les deux derniers survivants se préparaient, l’âme enfin en paix, à aller les remercier. De l’autre côté du voile de la Mort.


End file.
